Jinx and Winx Jakix and Bloomix Fairies
by Jake Fairy of the Dragon Flame
Summary: Bloom's twin brother has now made his own group. With the help of his sisters will he be able to save his friends or not? Or will his friends turn on him? Will he find the love of his life?


The quest for Bloomix/ Jakix has ended. Now the Jinx has to save the magic dimension and earth from The Trix brothers and the evil Greek sorceress Circe from taking control of the magic dimension and taking the Dragon Flame from Jake.

**Jinx Club Jakix and bloomix fairies**

Chapter One: The Listening

"Circe the Jinx are unbeatable. No one can stop them from saving the magic dimension." Irwin told Circe.

"We can and we will, Irwin. No one can defeat my powers or spells."

"We've been trying to defeat them while our sisters are trying to defeat their sisters, the Winx." Dale explained to Circe and his brothers. They started to come up with plans to destroy the Jinx forever. What they didn't know is that the Jinx were using a looking glass spell to find out what they were up to.

"Now we know what they are up to and what they are planning." Jake said to the rest of the group.

"Shut up Jake, you don't even have the Dragon Flame like your sisters. Matter of fact you can't even transform into a fairy mode." Falcon scolded at Jake.

"Leave him alone Falcon, just because he can't transform and he doesn't have the Dragon Flame, doesn't mean he isn't useful and helpful in many ways." Mac aforesaid.

Salem and Tanner just watched as Mac and Falcon attacked each other. Sooner or later Salem and Tanner knew they would eventually stop attacking each other and get back their senses. They didn't even know that Jake had left to go talk to Ms. Faragonda.

Office:

"Ms. Faragonda can't I just use my powers to help them on a mission or in battle?" Jake asked.

"I'm afraid not Jake you are a very powerful being. You are far more powerful than your sisters, Jake. If Circe finds out who you are, well let's just say things may end up poor for the magic dimension and the people of earth." explained.

"Can't I just use my witch powers; after all I'm the chosen one. Sooner or later someone is going to find out I'm the chosen and try to steal my powers." Jake explained.

"I myself will send you to Cloud Tower so you can learn how to use your witch powers. You will have to leave a double of yourself so no one knows that you are not here."

"Can I at least use my powers as a fairy when needed? I can't just let my fellow friends be in danger!"

"Jake go to the fairy clock room, I will be with you shortly afterwards." Ms. Faragonda told him.

Jake went to the fairy clock room where Ms. Faragonda had told him to wait. It felt like hours. Days. Weeks and years. Jake couldn't wait any longer, he was about to walk out of the room and go see Ms. Faragonda right away.

"What will happen if I don't use my powers to help my friends? Will they suffer in a battle and lose their powers or will they be destroyed while in battle, will I be a terrible friend or not?" Jake thought to himself.

A few feet away Jake heard screaming, like the voices of his roommates. Jake dashed out the fairy clock room and went to his dorm. When he got there, none of his dorm mates where there. A few minutes ago he saw them in there looking through spell books and fairy form books. Then on the computer he saw it, a message from Circe and The Anti-Trix. A holographic message appeared.

"Jake if you don't find the person who is the chosen one of the witches and the power of the gods I will destroy your friends day by day, night by night. If you don't by the night of the eclipse your friends shall perish in front of everybody in the magic dimension and earth and it will be extremely fun." Circe explained.

"For your information your friends will be in grave danger because of you so watch your back. We will be waiting for you; don't even try any tricks of yours." Proclaimed, The Anti-Trix.

Chapter Two: The Mission

Jake bolted out the door to find . He looked up and right and left and right. Jake couldn't stop panicking. He fainted out of nowhere. While he fainted, he had visions, visions that couldn't be ignored. He finally woke up and ran. He couldn't move after a mile or two. He finally saw and dashed to catch up. Finally he caught up to her and told her about the message he had just gotten. finally started to take matters into her own hand. cast the duplicating spell and duplicated Jake. Then he packed his things and left on his secret mission to save his friends, even said he can use his Powers to protect himself.

"Now Jake, don't use your powers for selfish reasons. You can also use the Hexoren if you really, really need it. Have a safe journey and he careful. Bye now!" Headmistress Faragonda, aforementioned.

"Thank you so much for your help headmistress."

Jake teleported himself to where Circe and The Anti-Trix were staying, which was obvious to everyone. They thought no one would find their secret hiding place, which was located in Magix.

"Now how am I going to get in?"Jake thought to himself.

Jake ran to the electrical power where he shutdown everything in the hiding place of The Anti-Trix and Circe, they called The Eve Evil Building. Any who passed got turned into stone or they became slaves, which always had consequences. Nobody dared to even look at the creep place that they called home. It was deserted just like Jake suspected in ways that couldn't be mentioned. Jake started to shiver. From a distance Storm grinned and used a spell to hit Jake on the back. It sent Jake flying and slamming him into a wall. This was it; Jake was about to transform. He hadn't transformed every since he met his sisters and was told never to transform again. But this didn't stop him from practicing his magic; as he was in fact a powerful fairy in history. He was ready to show his friends that he is and always will be the guardian of the Dragon Flame and even more powerful than his sisters; even more powerful than Ms. Faragonda.

Chapter Three: The Transformation

This was what Jake had trained for. "Nice try Storm but you can't stop me!" Jake proclaimed.

"Magic Jinx, transform Jakix!"In a dazzling, radiant light Jake was in his fairy/witch form. He had trained for this moment and was ready.

"There's more where that came from," Jake's radiant glow had blinded every but him. He was stronger than everybody in the magic dimension combined. "So now you have powers even more powerful than us." Circe said with anger.


End file.
